Currency Wiki:Message removal
This is a page that involves the consequences and ideal times to remove a message template from a page. Add an image Often times, an article may be requested to add an image, if the subject of the article is able to have a picture, or a picture exists online that may be used. These pages are marked with . If you have removed one of these, you must provide a reason on its talk page, as you may know that an image may never be available. If you remove one of these messages without an explanatory reason, you will be given a warning unless it occurs again. Foreign names Articles with names in a are often marked with the template. This image may be removed if the article has been discussed and it is realized that the template is no longer needed any more. If you removed a message before this, you will be let off with a warning unless it occurs again. Image modification Sometimes, a person will request a certain image or file to be modified with the template. The only appropriate times to remove this message are if the image has met all its requested modifications or if the modifications were decided against by a certain amount of people. Removal of these messages is not severe, and you will be only let off with a warning unless it occurs again. Major edits On an article or other page, a template may be displayed, which shows a user is currently doing a major edit on the page. The only person granted authority to remove this message is the one who put it on the page. If you have violated this, one of the following may happen: #You will be given a warning. #You will be blocked for a set amount of time if it has happened before. Needed images and template images On Currency Wiki, there are images used for the site in general, such as the favicon and background, and for templates, marked with either a or . The only appropriate times to remove one of these images is if the wiki has decided on a different image for the template or Wiki or if the image becomes outdated (i.e. Wiki.png). If one of these messages is removed, there will not be much of a punishment, as long as you ensure that it does not happen again. Obsolete files Possibly unfree files These pages are marked with the tmeplate. To prevent on , we try to locate and discuss possibly unfree files. If a template like this is removed from a file's description, it must have been discussed here and be marked on its talk page with if the image was kept. If it is not, however, then three actions may occur: #You would be let off with a warning. #The page could be protected to administrative access only for a set amount of time. #The image will be deleted (rarely). #If it is persistent, you will be blocked for the remainder of the time it takes to decide whether it is a usable image.